Some wireless communication networks support the use of non-voice emergency services (NOVES). A user equipment (UE) sends a NOVES message, including emergency data such as text, audio, or video, to a public safety access point (PSAP). The NOVES message is forwarded to the PSAP through an operator network by an evolved Node B (eNB) of the operator network. However, the NOVES message may not always be successfully received by the PSAP, for example if the operator network or the PSAP is unavailable.